A Superhuman Heart Beats in Me
by DesertedMirage
Summary: Lyrical one-shot about Batman and Batgirl. Based on my T/M fanfic "Guardian Angel." Song: "Superhuman"


**A Superhuman Heart Beats in Me**

Song: "Superhuman," a duet by Chris Brown and Keri Hilson, which is featured on my playlist at: playlist . com /desertedmirage (without the spaces)

Characters: Batman and Batgirl

(This is based on my fanfic _Guardian Angel_ and takes place toward the end of the story, but I believe it can also be a general songfic as well.)

The song's dramatic sound sets the mood for the piece, so reading it without having heard the song or listening to it as you read will take away from the experience. ;)

_"Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I could barely speak, barely eat?  
__On my knees"  
_

"What are you doing right now?"

Batman crashed into the armed villain before him, crushing him to the damp city street. Before another henchman could hurl a punch at him from behind, he whirled and locked an arm around the villain's neck. With a shove, Batman sent him flying into the brick alley wall.

"Taking out some trash," he replied calmly, kneeling to snatch the cell phone from one of the unconscious criminals. "And you?"

Batgirl's laughter sang in his ear, through the suit's communicator. "When are you really going to stop with those lines?"

Batman frowned, feeling self-conscious as he flew to a rooftop to read the open map on the phone's screen. He was looking for a drug hideout.

"What lines?"

Batgirl sighed. "You know, the corny superhero talk."

"It's just my style," he returned, then snickered. "Like you've never done it."

She laughed softly.

_"But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible  
__I see through the me I used to be"  
_

Batgirl stepped over the Joker she had elbowed, eyes searching the shadowy alleys for more of them. They must've been hiding, she had seen their activity clearly on her radar in the jet.

"Well, at least I fight with style."

Batman's deep, boyish tone chuckled, "Most of the time."

Barely had the words escaped his mouth before she felt a grip on her ankle. She had spoken too soon.

Batgirl quickly rolled before the Joker could attack, kicking at his stomach until he was back on the ground. She stood up with a grunt. This time, she checked to make sure he had actually been knocked out.

"Everything going okay over there?" questioned Batman.

Batgirl cleared her throat. "Going swimmingly. You?"

His voice held a smile, she could picture his face when he spoke, "Just fine, Batgirl."

"Almost done?" she asked, rubbing her slightly aching jaw.

_"You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all superhuman, you did that to me  
A superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me, here with you  
__Superhuman_

_I feel so superhuman  
__Oh I feel so superhuman_

_Strong  
Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like I had it all along  
I can see tomorrow"_

"Hold that thought," Batman replied as he crouched before a clouded window, peeping inside. A poker game.

Batgirl sighed in his ear. "Excuses, excuses."

Batman shot through the window, sending shards of glass inside onto the table. The dingy light bulb swung madly as he kicked and pounded at the circle of crooks.

A fist lunged into his gut. Batman yelled a curse, then quickly knocked the assailant's lights out. He stood grumbling after he'd rendered them all unconscious and bound with ties.

"You always make it sound worse than it is," commented Batgirl with teasing in her tone.

Batman left the scene as police sirens neared. His work was finished.

"You're just annoyed that you got the easy job tonight," he yawned while gliding over the rooftops.

_"Well every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see how love could set me free"  
_

Batgirl rolled her eyes. "Actually, it was pretty tough. Jokerz. Had to save some civilians outside of the theater."

She leapt into the air, flying to the next location.

"Was it really that bad?" asked Batman, faking his skepticism.

"What do you think?"she contested, landing onto the familiar rooftop. She remembered climbing there months back, not knowing she had been watched by her hero.

_"You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all superhuman, you did that to me  
A superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
__Superhuman_

_I feel so superhuman  
__Oh I feel so superhuman"_

"Late again," Batgirl's laughing reprimand met him as he swung his legs over the rooftop. "And why are you climbing?"

Batman shrugged, walking over to where she was leaning against a brick wall, arms crossed. "Wings malfunctioned on the way."

Batgirl smiled at him behind her mask. "Ah. So _that's_ what that griping I heard was about."

Batman puffed a sigh, rubbing his shoulder. "Yeah, and had a nasty fall because of it."

Batgirl winced. "Didn't I tell you to check that out before you went patrolling?"

"I know, I know, but it always had that weird sound coming from it," he glanced at the ground. "Didn't think it'd actually break, though."

She sighed. "Well, let's see the damage."

_  
"It's not a bird, not a plane  
It's my heart and it's goin', gone away  
My only weakness is you, only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do anything"_

"Bruce is gonna' love that," Batgirl smirked after Batman showed the broken retractable wing. "And your shoulder," she reached up to tenderly touch it.

Batman cringed.

"Sorry Ter," Batgirl let the name slip, unable to keep from commiserating with his hurt.

But Batman reached out with his good arm to touch her cheek. She stared up into his masked face, then chewed her lip. She touched his neck, the seam between the cowl and the suit. Slowly, she slid up the mask, stopping at the bridge of his nose. In response, Batman did the same with hers. Their lips neared to meet in a soft kiss. Batman's arms curled around her waist, Batgirl's hand pulled his face closer to hers.

They stopped abruptly when he winced once more.

"Sorry," he whispered, their mouths still close.

"Don't sweat it," she swiftly silenced. "We should get back to the cave so you can ice that down," Batgirl responded quietly, pulling his cowl back into place.

Batman's eyes suddenly darted to the space over Batgirl's shoulder. A rush of motorcycle engines revved below on the ground. A small grenade had been tossed onto the rooftop where they stood.

_"Going, going, I'm gone away in love"_

Quickly, Batman swept Batgirl into his arms and kicked on his jet boots, flying aimlessly without his wings intact. He threw her from the roof's edge.

_  
"You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all superhuman, you did that to me"_

Batgirl hit the ground roughly, then saw Batman come crashing toward her from the bright orange explosion above. He landed with a heavy thud at her side, then shook his head and looked at her.

"Perfect timing, huh, Max?" he asked with an unfazed smile.

But her jaw was hanging, and she frowned. "Why didn't you just jump with me?! You could've been killed up there! There was no reason for you to push me out of the way when…" her unsettled voice trailed, expression softening as she realized what had just happened. She threw her arms around him.

"You just saved my life, Terry," she spoke breathlessly.

Batman smiled, the pain was suddenly gone from his shoulder._  
_

_"A superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you_

_Superhuman  
Superhuman"_


End file.
